love can never die
by ilovemyshu
Summary: Love can never die and Noah is going to show how much Kurt means to him


Love can never die

Pairings Kurt/Puck

One shot

Disclaimer I do not own anything at all so ha

When it was time for the next big thing in a relationship with Puck was for him to ask me Kurt to be with him forever but we all know that will never happen. The love that me and Puck share for each other is something that can never be replaced by anyone or anything.

Then I had heard my phone go off during the graduation practice

_From Puck_

_Hey baby I need you to meet me at Breadsticks. There is something that I really need to ask you and it needs to be perfect._

_Love _

_Puck;)_

That love sick man I love him so much and all. I am so excited about tonight. Dame I need to find something so nice to wear for tonight.

When it got near that time I got my things all prepped up and I had to ask Carol for some last details help. When the door belling ringed my dad was the first one to answer it.

"Well it's just you and me for the moment Noah but I need to ask what are you and my son up to for tonight?"

"Well you see sir that I am going to take your son out to dinner and to a movie but there was another reason why I am here so early is so that I could ask if it was ok to ask for your only son's hand in marriage. I love your son and so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Well I have to say that you were always there for Kurt after the whole thing with Blaine. So you have my permission to marry my son. I have to say I have never seen him happy like this ever since he and Blaine were together. Treat him like a prince forever."

"That was my plane from the very beginning."

Within a few minutes Kurt was walking down the stairs with the tightest skinny jeans on the face of the planet.

"You look amazing Kurt."

"So do you Noah. We will be back as soon as dinner is over with dad. Love you."

"Love you too son."

With the door closed both lovers were in Noah's truck for what Noah hopes to be a night that they both remember forever.

With breadsticks just up that hill, they got to the place and was seated very quickly.

"So what is this all about Noah?"

"Just relaxe and relax for me ok."

"I will try and have a great date with the most amazing guy out there."

When the wine that Noah ordered got there and some breadsticks, Kurt was wondering what his boyfriend had in mind for tonight's events.

"So what do you think I am trying to do Kurt?"

"Well I have a few things in mind but I can't really say answer that right now but I would really like to know what I did and when weather we are going back to my place or yours or some hotel and have some very hot sex."

"That I can say is also a surprise princess."

"Why do you always call me that? Even though we have are about to graduate from high school?"

"Because I can and there is a song that I know that you will love so much"

Then LADY GAGA song played

It's been a long time since I came around

Been a long time but I'm back in town

This time I'm not leaving without you

You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh

I'll give anything again to be your baby doll

This time I'm not leaving without you

He said, "Sit back down where you belong

In the corner of my bar with your high heels on"

Sit back down on the couch where we

Made love for first time and you said to me

Something, something about this place

Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face

Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy

Yeah, something about, baby, you and I

It's been two years since I let you go

I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n' roll

Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart

On my birthday you sang me A Heart of Gold

With a guitar humming and no clothes

This time I'm not leaving without you, oh, oh, oh, oh

Sit back down where you belong

In the corner of my bar with your high heels on

Sit back down on the couch where we

Made love for first time and you said to me

Something, something about this place

Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face

Something, something about my cool Ohio guy

Yeah, something about, baby, you and I

You and I, you, you and I

You, you and I, you, you and I, I

You and I, you, you and I

Oh yeah, I'd rather die without you and I

C'mon, put your drinks up

We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent

'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven

There's only three men that I'ma serve my whole life

It's my daddy and Ohio and Jesus Christ

Something, something about the chase, six whole years

I'm a New York woman, born to run you down

So have my lipstick all over your face

Something, something about just knowing when it's right

So put your drinks up for Ohio

For Ohio, Ohio, I love you

You and I, you, you and I

Baby, I'd rather die without you and I

You and I, you, you and I

Ohio I'd rather die without you and I

It's been a long time since I came around

Been a long time but I'm back in town

This time I'm not leaving without you

When their food was out they ate and talked a lot about their plans and how Kurt and Noah both got accepted at some schools in New York City.

When they got to the hotel, Noah got the room and it had everything for an amazing night together with Kurt.

"Ok so the whole thing with dinner and the hotel is because well."

He got on to the edge of the bed and pulled out a small looking boxes and Kurt knew what was going to happen next.

"I have loved you for some time Kurt and I have loved you all my life. Would you do me make me the happiest man on this planet. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

He opened the box and pulls out the most amazing ring in this world.

"Of course I will marry you Noah."

_SO this is the part with the sex so I really don't feel like trying so I am sorry but the next one will_

That was the most amazing thing in Kurt Hummel's life. The next morning the had to check out early so they could get ready for graduation.

Then after graduation Kurt and Noah told all there glee friends. Everyone was proud of each other. They are going after their dreams and going for the stars and the big life. Finn had a big shocker when he told everyone that Blaine and he are also going to get married and move out of Ohio. Tina and Artie were also moving and getting married. Quinn and Berry also said they are in love and getting married and so are Mers and Sam.

Things for once are going the way that it should be. Santana even opened up and asked Brittney to merry her as well after graduation.

With the whole glee club in love with the people they deserve they went there sprat ways.

4 Years later

Noah and Kurt were married and had 3 kids. They are Mike, Sara, and James. Noah was a famous rock star and Kurt was on Broadway. Their life was perfect and they could not ever want to change it.

Heck even Finn and Blaine have twins. Jackie and Joseph. Finn was playing NFL and Blaine was also on Broadway.

As for the others we don't know. All we know is that they all have a wonderful life with the ones the truly love

The END


End file.
